Happy birthday, Naruto!
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: Dihari ulang tahun naruto, orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup Naruto punya Ucapan masing-masing. Apa sajakah itu?/Bad summary/


Hai, Apa kabar semua?

Oke, To the Point saja. Untuk meramaikan birthday-nya Onee-san tercinta saya a..k.a Naruto, Maka saya persembahkan fic ini. happy reading

* * *

For My _Onee-san_ birthday

Happy Birthday, _Onee-san_!

Rated : K

Genre : Friendship, Family

Happy Reading, _minna-san_.

* * *

Dari Minato, ayah Naruto :

Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Hah? Ucapan untuk anakku? Baiklah, Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun nak, semoga kau panjang umur, dan sehat selalu. Ehm, kudengar kau terlalu sering makan ramen? Nak, aku rasa kau harus berhenti makan ramen. Apa kau mau dihantui ibumu karena kau terlalu sering makan ramen? Ya sudah, itu saja pesan ayah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Semoga sukses dalam perang shinobi ke empat. Ayah selalu mendoakanmu.

Dari kushina, ibu Naruto :

UWAAAA,. BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA KE ALAM INI _DATTEBANE_?! Ehm, maafkan aku, _dattebane_.

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk anakku? Tentu saja ada! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan : Selamat ulang tahun Naru-_chan_. Maafkan ibu karena ibu tak bisa membuatkanmu kue ulang tahun. Ahh, tak terasa kau sudah sangat besar. Seperti kata ayahmu tadi, berhentilah memakan ramen. Dan MINATO, APA MAKSUD DARI PERKATAANMU TENTANG "**MENGHANTUI**" ITU? AWAS KAU, AKAN KUSIKSA KAU. HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAH _*Evil Laugh*_.

Ehm, intinya, jaga kesehatanmu nak. Awas saja jika kau terlihat di surga sedang berlatih rasengan dengan ayahmu, aku tak segan-segan melempar rohmu kembali ke jasad seorang banci!. Oh iya, satu lagi. Naruto, kau harus mengalahkan si tua Bangka madara dan si lollipop obito/tobi itu. Tugasmu hanya mengirim mereka berdua kealam ini. Sisanya biar ibu yang urus. Hahahahahahahahaha. Mungkin ini saja yang dapat ibu sampaikan. Aku dan ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. I love you, Naru-_chan_.

Dari jiraiya, _sensei _yang telah mengajari naruto selama 3 tahun :

Oi, bocah. Selamat ulang tahun. Kudengar kau berhasil meyakinkan Nagato tentang perdamainan. Aku sangat bangga padamu, nak. Oh ya, apa kau sudah punya pacar, Nak? Kuharap kau tak terlalu serius tentang urusan sasuke. Ah ya, satu lagi. Aku harap kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Obito. Hah, aku tak habis pikir. Hanya karena Rin, obito ingin menghancurkan dunia shinobi. Ahh, padahal Obito adalah seorang shinobi yang sangat baik. Hey, aku kebanyakan omong ya?. Sudahlah. Aku ingin menemui para bidadari cantik di surga. Hah, sampai bertemu lagi nak!

Dari kakashi _sensei_-nya di tim 7 :

Ah, maaf, aku telat, aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Hey, jangan memandangiku seperti itu.

Ahh, naruto. Selamat ulang tahun nak. Maafkan aku karena telah menusuk bokongmu pada saat tes lonceng. Aku tahu aku salah. Yang jelas, semoga sukses dengan perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Sudah dulu, aku harus membantu naruto untuk melawan Madara dan Obito.

Dari sakura, teman satu tim naruto :

Hoi. Siapa kau? Mau apa kau di tengah-tengah peperangan ini?

UAPAAHHH?! ULANG TAHUN NARUTO? Ahh, _Gomen, gomen_ aku lupa. Yang jelas, selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Maafkan aku telah melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Dan yang lebih penting, maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu membawa sasuke-_kun_ pulang. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus berhenti memaksa sasuke-_kun_ pulang. Akan kupenggal kepalamu jika kau tak berhasil membawa sasuke-_kun _pulang.

Satu lagi. Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku. Tapi sayang sekali aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak lelakiku —walaupun aku lebih tua darimu—.dan kau tahu bahwa diahatiku hanya ada sasuke-_kun_ seorang. Hey, tak sadarkah kau jika ada seorang gadis manis yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu? SIAPA KATAMU?! Tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga, _baka_.

Ya sudah, aku rasa kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, orang asing. Kalau tidak kau akan terbunuh. _Jaa-ne_.

Dari sasuke, mantan teman 1 tim naruto :

Hn, tau dari mana kau tempat aku bersembunyi? Hahhh, sedahlah. Asalkan kau tak memberi tahu keberadaanku dengan ninja konoha, aku takkan membunuhmu.

Ulang tahun Naruto katamu? Hn, selamat ulang tahun, _baka dobe_. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk bermain bersama Sakura dan si pucat Sai. Kau harus banyak-banyak berlatih agar bisa melawanku. Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku pulang jika kau terus bercanda seperti itu?

Aku peduli pada Naruto, katamu? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa peduli padanya jika ia sangat bodoh?

Sudahlah, lihat. Aku ditinggalkan oleh si _baka_ orochimaru karenamu. Kau beruntung karena tak aku bunuh. Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu.

Dari sai, orang yang menggantikan sasuke di tim 7 :

Oh, jadi hari ini ulang tahun naruto-_san_ ? ya sudah. Selamat ulang tahun, naruto_-san._ Semoga kau panjang umur. Oh iya, kau belum memberi tahuku apa yang dimaksud dengan ikatan. Kuharap kau ada waktu untuk memberi tahuku apa arti ikatan. Ah, aku rasa itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Sekarang aku harus melawan para musuh yang sangat banyak ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, orang asing.

Dari Ino :

OIIII, Pirang! Selamat ulang tahun. Kutunggu traktir darimu. Oh iya. Kapan-kapan kau harus memberi Hinata-_chan_ bunga lavender dari toko bungaku. Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasihmu karena Hinata telah berbaik hati menolongmu pada saat penyerangan pain. Ya sudah, aku harus membantu Shikamaru dan Chouji dalam peperangan. _Jaa-ne_.

Dari shikamaru, sahabat naruto :

Hah, merepotkan. Selamat ulang tahun, naruto. Jangan terlalu merepotkan dirimu, karena jika kau sangat merepotkan, kau bisa merepotkan kami.

Kau tak mengerti? Hah, merepotkan. Sudahlah. Aku harus kembali berperang. Hah, merepotkan

Dari Chouji,sahabat naruto, :

Oi, naruto. Happy Birthday. Kutunggu traktiran makanmu di kedai ramen Teuchi _ji-san _. Ahh, aku pikir itu saja. Lihat, Ino sudah marah-marah. _Jaa-ne_.

Dari Neji, sahabat naruto :

Hei, selamat ulang tahun. Kudo'a kan agar kau cepat-cepat memberi jawaban kepada Hinata-_sama ._ Atau kau ingin mendapat _jyuuken_ dariku. Ahh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, orang asing. Terlalu banyak musuh disini. Jika kau diserang bisa gawat. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Dari Ten-ten, sahabat naruto:

OIIII, NARUTOOO, selamat ulang tahun. Kudo'akan aku bisa langgeng bersama Hinata-_chan_. Ahh, kurasa itu saja. Lihat. Musuh bertambah banyak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harap aku bisa menemuimu lain kali.

Dari Rock lee, sahabat naruto :

OIIII, Sobat. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku harap kobaran masa mudamu tak akan pernah sirna. Ah, sudah dulu, aku ingin menghajar para musuh dengan semangat masa mudaku. Yosh, semangattt

Dari Maito Guy, Salah satu _sensei_ naruto :

Oi, nak. Apa kau bisa lihat jika aku sedang mendengarkan cerita masa lalu obito yang diceritakan secar langsung dengan orangnya sendiri? Hah sudahlah. Yang jelas, selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Kuharap semangat masa mudamu masih terus berkobar. Ahh, sudahlah. Aku ingin mendengarkan cerita masa muda obito dulu. Kau tahu, cerita mas muda itu pasti dipenuhi leh warna. Sampai jumpa.

Dari Hinata Hyuuga, sahabat naruto :

Anoo, Na-naruto-_kun_, _O-otanjoubi o-omodetou_. A-aku h-harap kau bi-bisa me-mengalahkan obito d-dan ma-madara. Ahh, a-aku ra-rasa itu saja. Oh, iya. O-orang a-asing, bi-bisakah a-aku me-menitipkan bunga la-lavender i-ini ke-kepadamu u-untuk Na-naruto-_kun_ ? K-kau Ma-mau? Ahh, _a-arigatou gozaimashu_, O-orang A-asing.

Dari Iruka, Orang yang telah dianggap sebagai ayah oleh Naruto :

Ah, halo. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau ingin menyanyakan kepadaku apa yang akan aku ucapkan untuk Naruto? Hah, baiklah. Seelah ini kau harus pergi, orang asing. Bisa gawat jika kau terbunuh di tengah peperangan.

Yang ingin aku katakana : Naruto, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau panjang umur, nak. Aku akan selalu mendo'a kan mu. Oh iya, semoga berhasil dengan peperanganmu, nak. Ah, aku rasa itu saja, orang asing. Nah, kusarankan kau cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Dari Tsunade, orang yang telah dianggap keluarga oleh naruto :

Oi, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan di alam baka? Lihat, akhirnya acara minum sake-ku tertunda karenamu. Padahal aku baru saja tiba di alam ini.

UAPAAAH? ULANG TAHUN SI PIRANG ITU? Ya ampun, aku lupa. Heheehehehe, harap maklum, aku kan sudah tua. Jadi sudah agak pikun.

Yang pertama : Bocah, selamat ulang tahun. Cepat kalahkan si tua Bangka madara itu dan si _baka _obito. Mereka berdua patut kuberi pelajaran di alam ini. Ah iya, sebaiknya aku minta tolong Kushina juga untuk menghajar kedua orang idiot ini.

Aku rasa itu saja, yang jelas jangan pernah kau terlihat di alam ini jika kau belum menjadi hokage. Ingat itu!

Dari Gaara, Sahabat naruto :

Maaf, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidakkah kau lihat kalau disini sdang berperang? Lihat, mereka semua sudah sangat kerepotan.

Ahh, maafkan kata-kata kasarku tadi. Pasti kau dating untuk menanakan soal ulang tahun naruto,kan? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi hokage di masa depan. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengalahkan madara dan obito. Ah, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Musuh sudah mulai mendekat, _jaa-ne_.

Dari Hana, alias Author Cerita ini.:

Kyaaaa, Naru-_chan_, Happy birthday _Onii-san_. Tak terasa kau sudah besar, _nii-san_. Ahahahahhaha, aku harap kau menerima cinta Hinata-_hime_. Aku mendukungmu, _bro_. oh iya, satu lagi. Kau harus mengirim si tua Bangka madara dan si lollipop aneh obito itu ke duniaku. Ahahahahaha. Sisanya biar aku yang urus. Dan juga, aku takkan lupa untuk mengirim duo idiot itu ke tempat Tsunade _no baa-san _dan juga Kushina _ba-san_. Ah, aku rasa itu saja yang akan kuucapkan untukmu _bro_. wish U luck.

* * *

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
